cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Valhalla
The charter of Valhalla was followed by the alliance since October 19, 2009 after a rewrite. It has been amended once on November 18, 2010. The Charter of Valhalla isn't in effect anymore since the alliance merged to form Anarchy Inc. Charter of Valhalla Preamble We, the members of Valhalla, create this Preamble to bring together a unified alliance. With the creation of this Preamble, we bring together each sovereign nation into a whole, providing war aid, mutual defence, and a purpose to further each individual's growth, and the growth of the alliance as a whole. Article I: Membership Section 1. Application & Membership A. In order to gain admission to Valhalla, all applicants must answer questions determined by the Security Consul. Questions will include, but not be limited to, Nation Name, Ruler Name and Wars within the past 15 days. B. Each applicant will undergo a probationary period of up to 14 days. Within these 14 days the Admissions Council will vote on granting the applicant full membership. A vote of at least 67% approval is required to obtain membership. In the event a member does not receive this, he/she may reapply for membership and a new probationary period will follow. C. Membership in other alliances is not allowed. D. Upon putting forth an application for admittance to Valhalla, all applicants and members are bound by this Charter. Violations of Charter provisions may lead to disciplinary action. E. Members may be removed by the Regent or the Security Consul. Removal by the Regent can only be overturned by Unanimous vote of the seated Einherjar. Removal by the Security Consul can be overturned by the Regent. Section 2. War and Nuclear Policy A. Any attack on a member nation will be treated as an attack on the entire alliance. This attack will be responded to with a declaration of war upon the offender. Reconstruction aid for the defender will be secured by the Einherjar. B. Valhalla seeks for peace in the world. Therefore, member nations are forbidden from engaging in aggressive wars without prior approval from the Marshall. C. Development of nuclear weapons for strictly defensive purposes is tolerated. Any nation seeking to launch nuclear weaponry must only do so with official Einherjar consent. Article II: Alliance Officials Section 1: The Regent The official leader of the alliance and is elected to a life term. The Regent is responsible for all facets of the alliance, including, but not limited to, international politics, Einherjar organization, and general leadership of the Valhalla. A. The Regent has the exclusive power to remove from office any official with the exception of Norn and Aesir and, in the case of elected positions, appoint an interim member in that position until such times that an elected member can be installed. Any member that is appointed to a position must gain approval from at least 2 Norn. If approval of 2 Norn is not gained, the Regent must choose another member to fill that position. B. The Regent forfeits the power to remove the Norns from office and the ability to change the Charter without following the correct procedure through the Norn. The Regent will respect any decisions made by the Norn. C. If a Regent is deemed to no longer be qualified for the office, they may be removed by way of a unanimous vote of no confidence by the Norns only. In this circumstance the Vice Regent will take over running of the alliance while an immediate election shall be conducted to determine a new Regent. Section 2: The Einherjar The Einherjar consist of the Vice Regent, Emissary, Marshal, Chancellor, and Security Consul who are elected by popular vote from the alliance membership. The Einherjar, along with the Regent shall be the voice of the alliance and shall make all executive decisions, while adhering to the ideals of Valhalla. Section 2.1: Einherjar Offices A. Vice Regent: The Vice Regent shall serve as the assistant to the Regent. The Vice Regent is responsible for maintaining open lines of communication between the member nations and the Einherjar and overseeing the day to day functions of the alliance. In the event that the Regent is absent for important decisions, the Vice Regent has the authorization to make those decisions. B. Emissary: The Emissary shall be the head ambassador of Valhalla. The Emissary is responsible for creating diplomatic ties with foreign alliances, maintaining a diplomatic stance, and keeping suspected foreign threats under observation. C. Marshal: The Marshal shall be the lead military adviser of Valhalla. The Marshal is responsible for all matters regarding military action. D. Chancellor: The Chancellor shall be the financial mentor of Valhalla. The Chancellor is responsible for organizing all financial and war aid for growth of the members. E. Security Consul: The Security Consul is responsible for membership recruiting, and processing of Valhalla applicants; the Security Consul also serves as the head of the alliance intelligence and conducts duties to that end. Section 2.2: Einherjar Absences and Elections A. Absences: If an Einherjar position becomes vacant, The Vice Regent will assume the duties of the position until another member is appointed. If the Vice Regent position becomes vacant for any reason, The Marshal will assume the duties of the Vice Regent until another member is appointed. The Marshall can choose to waive this responsibility and pass it to another member of the Einherjar prior to the Vice Regent vacancy. B. Elections: General Einherjar elections shall take place on every even month, according to the following schedule: 24 hours open for nominations (beginning the first of the election month), 48 hours for campaigning, and 48 hours for voting. i. To establish clear and unadulterated elections, the Norn will oversee the elections. Election responsibilities will include, but not be limited to, managing the nominations, campaigning, and creating voting threads/polls. ii. During the nomination period, Valhalla members may nominate themselves for one office with the endorsement of at least 2 Norn. If a Valhalla member is unable to nominate themselves during the nomination period, they may do so before nominations begin by private messaging at least 2 Norn, who will in turn share the nomination with the floor once nominating begins. iii. Valhalla members may cast one vote for each Office. The candidate gaining the highest amount of votes for each Office is elected. A selected Norn shall certify and post election results within 24 hours of the end of voting. Election winners enter office upon certification. iv. In the event a candidate does not receive more than 50% of total votes, a run-off election for the office(s) in question will begin at the next update following the close of voting. Only the top two candidates for the office(s) in a tie will participate. Voting for the run-off election shall last 48 hours. In the event of another tie, the newly elected Einherjar shall appoint one of the candidates to the position. v. Should an Einherjar position not have any candidates for consideration, the Regent shall appoint a member to fill the seat. This appointment requires approval from at least 2 Norn. Section 3: Other Officials A. Norn: In order to ensure that the intentions and integrity of this document and those that wrote it are upheld, there shall be three members of the alliance elected to the position of Norn. i. Norn may veto any legislation in the process of being passed. ii. Norn are prohibited from holding an Office of the Einherjar, or the titles of Aesir and Vanir. iii. Norn are responsible for all Einherjar and Regent elections. iv. Norn may only be removed from office if the remaining Norn vote to remove him, and the Aesir approves of this action. v. Whenever a Norn vacates office, the Aesir will hold an election within 72 hours to determine the incoming Norn. At the end of this 72 hour period the Aesir will post the names of candidates who attained permission to run. A voting period of 48 hours for voting will commence. The Norn shall be chosen by a 50% + 1 majority vote from members. Norn are elected to a life term. B. Aesir: Whenever a Norn is expelled from office, the Aesir must approve the expulsion. i. The Aesir may not hold the title of Regent, Norn or any Office of the Einherjar. ii. Should the position of Aesir become vacant for any reason, the Security Consul shall temporary assume the powers of Aesir until a new Aesir is elected. Should the Aesir need to be away for an extended length of time, then the Aesir may grant their powers to the Security Consul until such time as the Aesir returns. iii. The Aesir can be removed from office by an unanimous vote from all elected Einherjar and a 2/3rds majority vote from the Norns. iv. In the case of the Aesir position becoming vacant, the Security Consul shall hold an election for a new Aesir within 72 hours. Potential candidates must acquire the support of 3 sitting Einherjar. At the end of this 72 hour period The Einherjar will post the names of Candidates who attained permission to run. A voting period of 48 hours for voting will commence. The Aesir shall be chosen by a 50% + 1 majority vote from members. C. Vanir: The Regent can appoint various members of Valhalla to the position of Vanir. This is an advisory position and while Vanir have no executive powers of their own, they may be tasked by Einherjar or the Regent to preform specific duties on a limited basis and wield powers necessary to complete these tasks. Vanir may be removed by the Regent at will, or by a 2/3rds Norn vote. D. Deputy Security Consul and the Admissions Council: The Security Consul shall appoint a deputy. The Deputy Security Consul shall maintain a team of 4 other alliance members held with the task of verifying the acceptability of alliance applicants. Admissions Council members are chosen by the Security Consul and the Deputy Security Consul and can be removed by the same offices. The Deputy Security Consul wields powers of the Security Consul as allowed by the Security Consul. E. Military Command: The Marshall shall have 3 Generals to help maintain Valhalla's Military viabilty. A single General shall be appointed General of Loki, and said General shall act as the liaison between the Security Consul and the Marshall, and report to both as needed. Article III: Amendments to the Charter of Valhalla Section 1: Amendment Proposals A. If the membership of Valhalla feels that an amendment to the Charter is necessary they may, at any time, propose a new amendment in the Proposal forum. Section 2: Amendment Process A. Once an amendment is proposed in the Proposal forum members may debate, revise, and edit the amendment as they see fit. When any particular draft of the amendment receives support from four or more members it must be submitted to the Norn for approval. Once the amendment gains unanimous support from the Norns it will be put up to vote. The voting period will last 48 hours. A 50% + 1 majority vote from the membership must be reached to ratify the amendment. A 4/6ths majority vote from the Regent and Einherjar may veto any amendment that does not receive support from a 75% + 1 super-majority of the membership. Once an amendment is ratified it immediately becomes part of the Charter. B. If an amendment does not receive support from the Norn it will be sent back to the membership for further deliberation. If a different draft of the same amendment fails to receive approval a second time the thread for that particular amendment will be locked and the amendment cannot be proposed for another 6 weeks. C. If an amendment does not receive the 50% + 1 majority vote needed for ratification the whole amendment process must start over. If a different draft of the same amendment fails to be ratified a second time the thread for that particular amendment will be locked and the amendment cannot be proposed again for 6 weeks. D. If an amendment is vetoed by the Regent and Einherjar the whole amendment process must start over. If a different draft of the same amendment is vetoed a second time then the thread for that particular amendment will be locked and the amendment cannot be proposed again for another 6 weeks. Category:Valhalla Category:Alliance charters